


Cloud Migration

by gummyrubi



Series: Bugging Out [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ace judai strikes again, M/M, domestic AU, the one where person A is scared of bugs and person B takes the bugs out of the house, they're living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: The city is swarming with grasshoppers and Judai is so not prepared for it.





	Cloud Migration

The front door burst open then slammed shut moments later.

“Judai?” Johan called out from the kitchen where he was cutting up some vegetables for dinner.

Judai rushed into the kitchen, “I’m gonna need a lot of bug spray.”

Johan blinked, setting down the knife and glancing at him curiously. “For what?”

“For the swarm outside!”

Johan chuckled. “The collective noun for grasshoppers is cloud, not swarm.”

“That’s not the point,” Judai whined, walking inside and wrapping his arms around Johan’s waist from behind, setting his forehead against the other’s back. 

Johan gently settled a hand over Judai’s, knowing how not fond of critters his love was. “They’re harmless.”

“They’re everywhere!”

“They’re migrating.”

“Then they need to migrate the hell outta here.”

It looked like a biblical plague outside. 

Hundreds of thousands of grasshoppers were literally everywhere, jumping and flying, clinging to walls and buildings, hundreds hitting the windshields of cars that drove through them. 

Day and night for the past two weeks no one could go outside without being attacked by them. 

The way they swarmed at night around lights made it look like columns of solid grasshoppers; it was like straight out of a horror movie. The ground everywhere was littered with them, unmoving until they jumped at face height. 

News stations all over the coast had been telling the story of the unfortunate city that was completely unprepared for the sudden migration of grasshoppers, and they were all finding it hilarious and lighthearted and wished that city well.

Establishments downtown had to have people constantly on standby because the grasshoppers loved to invade any store or hotel or anything, everything was a free for all for them. 

The sleeping residents in the city could hear the grasshoppers thumping and bumping and slamming into the windows at night, non-stop since the grasshoppers arrived. 

And Judai, well, he didn’t like bugs.

“They’ve just migrated here because of the rain and heat we had, they’ll be gone eventually.” Johan reassured. He felt bad for the grasshoppers, since news stories everywhere were calling them a plague and scaring people. They really weren’t doing any harm, even if they did like to latch onto people and their things and go along for the ride. 

Judai relaxed his hold around Johan’s waist, letting the other turn around to face him. Johan’s eyes went straight for the top of Judai’s head.

“Ah. Don’t move.”

Judai froze and squeezed his eyes shut seconds away from screaming if Johan so much as moved too quickly. 

Johan’s hands gently brushed the top of Judai’s head, then they closed around something. He waited.

“Judai, you’re gonna have to let me go if you want me to take our little buddy outside.”

Judai blushed, and let him go, not having noticed the way he inadvertently squeezed Johan when he closed his eyes. 

Johan walked out of their home and softly spoke to their little friend. “Take it easy out there, alright?” He carefully opened the door and lowered his hands to the ground. The grasshopper seemed to want to stay for a bit, then eventually jumped out of his hands and joined the rest of them that were clustered outside. 

Johan smiled and closed the door before Judai could have a heart attack thinking about a portion of the cloud coming in through their door. 

He found Judai sitting on the ground of the kitchen floor. 

“You alright?”

Judai nodded, looking up at him. “What would I do without you?”

“Set the city on fire?”

Judai brought a finger up to his chin and looked like he was considering it. 

“ _ Judai _ .”

He grinned. “ _ Johan _ .”

His love went to him and ruffled his hair. “Come on, you can help me make dinner.”

Judai hopped to his feet, “Are you sure you want me helping after what happened the last time?”

Johan smiled teasingly, knowing Judai was only trying to get out of making dinner. “You can either help me or you can go make friends with the grasshoppers outside.”

Judai pouted, busted. Johan was just too good. “Alright, where do I start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back with another quick oneshot for these two lol  
In case anyone was wondering why I wrote this, I live in Las Vegas and I'm sure at some point twitter/tumblr/the news somewhere mentioned how a couple weeks ago Vegas was just fucking *infested* with grasshoppers lmao. (you can google "grasshoppers in las vegas 2019" and the videos are just sflkjsdflk type in "luxor light" after 2019 and you'll see the column of light of grasshoppers y'all, I about had a heart attack every time I set foot outside sldkfjsdlfj   
It looked like the fucking plague outside, it was awful because I'm like Judai and I don't like bugs. It looked like tsunamis of grasshoppers hitting your windshield as you went to park at your job in the morning. And well, if I have to suffer then so does Judai lmao.  
Anyway, thanks for reading! Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) and [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk more about spiritshipping with me! :D


End file.
